Glide
by CrimsonWhisper
Summary: Just a little fun between Olivia and Serena Southerlyn. Slash Warning. M for later chapters. hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glide Part 1  
Pairing: Serena/Olivia  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: Sadly not mine. A girl can dream tho cant she, and dream I shall.  
Author: CrimsonWhisper. Dedicated as Always to my girl meremortal2k3. I 3 you sweetheart.

It has become a tradition in itself really. On our movie nights we go to the movie store, Serena picks out films while I pretend to help. Really I just stare at her ass while she walks in front of me. Its all part of my brilliant plan really. She picks out a film that she thinks is going to scare my socks off, while I secretly hope that it scares the pants off of her. Can you blame me? She is all cool ice, a hot fire simmering underneath. She usually ends up snuggled close to me anyway. Did I mention my plan? Ah yes pure brilliance in my opinion. Damn her pants are so tight against her skin I can almost see a panty line. Nope, no line, dear god she is she wearing a thong…or god I don't think she has any damn underwear on. Well so much for pretending to look at films. I might as well start drooling right now. At least Serena managed to pick out a film.

Ok I really need to concentrate. I want to kiss her so bad it hurts. But really jumping Serena in the cab on the way back to her apartment probably isn't the best idea. Not really sure where the urge came from. But it's there, in a painful way. If I cant behave in the damned cab how the hell am I going to keep my hands off of her when we are watching the film. At this point I have yet to resist the urge to lean over and smell her hair. I can't even look at her right now, because looking would lead to kissing. Oh god her hand just brushed mine. Benson you are so screwed.

Now here is where the tricky part of my plan happens. The movie is starting to get really scary. She is inching closer. Now all I have to do is stay awake long enough to get her into my lap. I can feel my eyes drifting shut; this is not going well. The sound of a chain saw jerks me awake. "Oomph". My breath leaves me in a whoosh. I must have done something right, be cause I now have an armful of trembling Serena. Ok so maybe I just made a funny noise and scared her. That happens sometimes, I swear to god I don't snore. Serena is convinced I do it on purpose. Ok Liv be smooth. I slip my arm around her like a pro. 

Ok I must have fallen asleep again because I am once again pulled from sleep by the loud sounds of the movie. At least I am not the only one that fell asleep this time. I can hear the gentle cadence of Serena's breathing. Her skin feels warm beneath me. Did I mention that we were stretched out on her couch? Damn I'm good. Ok maybe it was just luck that has me spooned up against her right now, but I'm sure as hell not complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Glide Part 2  
Pairing: Serena/Olivia  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers: Sadly not mine. A girl can dream tho cant she, and dream I shall.   
Author: CrimsonWhisper.

Dedicated as Always to my girl meremortal2k3. I 3 you sweetheart.

It has become a tradition in itself really. On our movie nights we go to the movie store, Serena picks out films while I pretend to help. Really I just stare at her ass while she walks in front of me. Its all part of my brilliant plan really. She picks out a film that she thinks is going to scare my socks off, while I secretly hope that it scares the pants off of her. Can you blame me? She is all cool ice, a hot fire simmering underneath. She usually ends up snuggled close to me anyway. Did I mention my plan? Ah yes pure brilliance in my opinion. Damn her pants are so tight against her skin I can almost see a panty line. Nope, no line, dear god she is she wearing a thong…or god I don't think she has any damn underwear on. Well so much for pretending to look at films. I might as well start drooling right now. At least Serena managed to pick out a film.

Ok I really need to concentrate. I want to kiss her so bad it hurts. But really jumping Serena in the cab on the way back to her apartment probably isn't the best idea. Not really sure where the urge came from. But it's there, in a painful way. If I cant behave in the damned cab how the hell am I going to keep my hands off of her when we are watching the film. At this point I have yet to resist the urge to lean over and smell her hair. I can't even look at her right now, because looking would lead to kissing. Oh god her hand just brushed mine. Benson you are so screwed.

Now here is where the tricky part of my plan happens. The movie is starting to get really scary. She is inching closer. Now all I have to do is stay awake long enough to get her into my lap. I can feel my eyes drifting shut; this is not going well. The sound of a chain saw jerks me awake. "Oomph". My breath leaves me in a whoosh. I must have done something right, be cause I now have an armful of trembling Serena. Ok so maybe I just made a funny noise and scared her. That happens sometimes, I swear to god I don't snore. Serena is convinced I do it on purpose. Ok Liv be smooth. I slip my arm around her like a pro. 

Ok I must have fallen asleep again because I am once again pulled from sleep by the loud sounds of the movie. At least I am not the only one that fell asleep this time. I can hear the gentle cadence of Serena's breathing. Her skin feels warm beneath me. Did I mention that we were stretched out on her couch? Damn I'm good. Ok maybe it was just luck that has me spooned up against her right now, but I'm sure as hell not complaining.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Glide Part 3  
Pairing: Serena/Olivia  
Rating: PG-13ish  
Disclaimers: Sadly not mine. A girl can dream tho cant she, and dream I shall.  
Author: CrimsonWhisper.

AN: ahem..this is for Knuffs, a special b days request. Hehe..

"Don't these people ever pay attention to the back round music?" Serena mumbled as more hapless screams emanated from the television set. I chuckled as she scooted backwards, closer to me. The urge to snake my arm around her waist and stroke the soft skin around her belly button is very strong right now. For comfort of course, scary movie and all. Yup great plan Olivia, scare the shit out of her then seduce her, really set the mood. I chuckled out loud at that thought, causing Serena to throw me a look over her shoulder. Hmm I think she is getting suspicious. Surely my plan to scare the pants off of her and seduce her isn't that transparent. Ok Olivia be smooth about it, time for phase two. I let a big yawn out and stretched my whole body for good measure, sliding my arm around her midsection when i settled again. Yup smooth. I risked a glance at her face. She was smirking, but otherwise focused on the television. Hmm I need to work on my technique.

Her skin was warm beneath my palm. Warm, soft, and tempting. Belly buttons are fascinating things. The skin around them ultra soft. Serena's it seems has its own gravitational pull as I fond myself tracing around it with the tip of my finger. I bit down on my lip as urge to flip her on her back and replace my finger tip with my tongue invaded my mind. My mind and my fingers wandered lower, tracing the skin above her waist band. I could feel the aching heat creep all through me. I couldn't help but wonder if it was turning her on as much as it was me. I glanced at her face again, her eyes where closed and she was biting her lip. Oh god.

I let my fingertips dip below her waistband. She let out a small whimper. "Serena I..." before i could finish my sentence she rolled on too her back and grabbed a fistful of my shirt, yanking me forward to bring our lips crashing together. She nibbled on my bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue. I snaked my tongue out to taste her lips and groaned into her mouth when she responded my deepening the kiss. I let my hand trail up, caressing the swell of her breast with a trembling touch. Only when the pad of my thumb graze her nipple did she break the kiss with a gasp. She rested her forehead against mine, breath harsh and warm on my lips. "Your driving me crazy Olivia" She said , placing a light kiss on my lips, "I thought I was going to have to move to plan b". My eyes grew wide. "You mean.." She grinned and cut me off with a kiss.


End file.
